This is the end? Or
by Usui Aizawa
Summary: Dua tahun telah berlalu. Semenjak kejadian itu aku sangat jarang datang ke latihan SBC walaupun aku masih menjadi anggota mereka. Azuki? Aku jarang ngeliat dia lagi walaupun dia kelasnya bersebelahan dengan kelasku. Oh iya aku sih ga dendam sama dia.. Cuma kesel aja…kenapa waktu itu aku punya perasaan sama dia tapi aku sendiri punya firasat kalau dia udah punya bf? Sigh IDGAF


Finally! Fict pertama yang di publish :)

"Yang pertama" ini aku publish karena di dorong dari kebosenanku mengisi liburan. Errr tapi endingnya agak melenceng dari "perkiraan" jadi judulnya berubah :D

oh iya, terimakasih bagi yang baca (special thanks for 31), hope you enjoy it. Dan bagi yang engga, ya lebih terimakasih karena ini fict serius pertamaku *yang ga serius, ga ku publish* hehe :)

* * *

_**If you had read it, don't forget to leave your reviews ^.**_

**This is the end? Or….**

**This story is mine, Ashirogi Mutou.**

**Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Attention please : gaje, gara2 situasi, au ah gelap dan yaaah … someone :)**

**Anda puas, saya tersenyum. Anda belum puas, saya puas ^^**

* * *

"Rasa kagum" memang dapat muncul kapanpun dan dimanapun. Itulah yang kurasakan dua tahun lalu. Matahari terbenam sore hari, bulan terbenam pagi hari dan terus berulang sehingga membawa "rasa kagum" itu perlahan menghilang.

Namun, …. Sekarang perasaan itupun entah mengapa muncul kembali setelah aku mendengar dia menyapaku. Namun, semua telah terlambat… sigh~

* * *

**First Day ~_~**

"Haaaah….capeknya," Eluhku setelah game ku selesai.

"Hey Mashiro, kamu mau minum ga? Nih!" Seru partner gandaku, Takagi Shuujin, sambil menyodorkan botol aqua yang setengah terisi.

Tiba - tiba terdengar_…. Hehehe masa? | Iya kamu ga nonton emang? | bla..bla..bla_

"Hah? Iya." Sahutku sambil mengalihkan perhatian sekelompok wanita memasuki tempat latihan.

"Heeh… ngeliatin yang mana nih?" Bisik Shuujin pelan.

"Ho…" Sahutku singkat.

"Hey emang kamu ga tau? Club cheers latihannya di sini juga lho, harinya bareng club kita juga lagi, bla..bla..bla." Cerita Shuujin panjang yang tidak aku dengarkan.

Saat Shuujin nyaman bercerita, mataku tertuju pada salah satu dari para cheerleaders tersebut. Entah, tapi aku merasa dia wanita menarik, rambutnya yang pendek sebahu mencuri pandanganku.

"Mashiro..oi Mashiro..kamu bengong apa dengerin?" Kata Shuujin setengah kesal.

"Ah, hahaha gomen, tadi kamu ngomong apa?" Kataku polos.

"Sigh… kamu ini, kalo masalah cewe aja langsung connect. Ok dah lupain hahaha." Kata Shuujin sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha kayak kamu engga aja." Balas ku sambil tertawa.

"Iya sih… " Ucap Shuujin pelan.

Tiba – tiba~

"Oi semuanya! Kesini semua, kita mau ngomongin menu latihan hari ini." Teriak kaichou badminton club, Usui Yagami.

Semua anggota badminton club dari yang laki - laki sampai perempuan berkumpul memenuhi sebagian gedung tempat latihan.

Usui Yagami, sang kaichou badminton club, yang berpenampilan tinggi, atletis, kumisan, dan terkenal galak sedang menjelaskan menu latihan, semua anggota mendengarkan kecuali aku…

Ya, aku memperhatikan cheers club di bagian lain gedung ini..

"_one..two..three..four" | "fight..fight..fight"_

Teriakkan para cheerleader begitu menggema, mengalahkan kaichou Usui yang sedang 'berpidato'

"Mashiro, kamu denger ga? Nanti kamu dapet giliran pertama." Ucap Kaichou tegas.

"Hah? Iya atur aja." Jawab ku santai sambil memandang 'si rambut pendek' yang sedang sprint.

"Atur gimana maksudnya? Kamu dengerin ga sebenernya?." Kata Kaichou sedikit membentak.

"Hahaha..iya iya dengerin tenang aja." Kataku setelah tertawa melihat 'si rambut pendek' duduk lesu.

Merasa kesal, Kaichou pun berdiri di depanku. Semua anggota ngeliatin ketakutan gitu.

"Hoo, jadi daritadi kamu ngeliatin para wanita cantik diseberang sana? Ga ngajak – ngajak nih." Ucap Kaichou sok akrab.

"Yaudah, sini lah duduk. Kita nonton bareng para _cheerleaders_ latihan." Sahutku santai.

Kaichou pun duduk di sebelahku, para anggota badminton club heran melihat Kaichou yang tadinya tegas dan terkenal galak, berubah menjadi 'sesuatu yang lembut' saat melihat para _cheerleaders_.

"Kaichou, latihanya gimana? Ga dilanjutin?" Tanya salah seorang anggota Badminton Club.

"Lanjutlah, hari ini kita latihan 'konsentrasi' hahaha, " Canda Kaichou diiringi tawanya yang berat.

"Lho, latihan konsentrasi? Maksudnya ngeliatin pelatih game sambil merhatiin gerakannya, kayak 2 minggu lalu?" Sahut salah satu dari anggota BC.

"Heh, kamu tuh pura – pura 'pinter' apa beneran pinter?... Matamu emang ga liat aku duduk ngadep mana?" Kata Kaichou sedikit heran.

"Yaa..ngadep ke perempuan – perempuan yang lagi _stretching_ disana," Katanya lemas.

"Sigh..Nah tuh tau." Sahut Kaichou singkat.

"Ng..terus sekarang kita harus nonton mereka latihan aja gitu ka?" Kata Rika Yagami, adik Kaichou

"Yap bener tuh.. Yaudah buat yang laki – laki 'wajib' nonton _para bidadari _latihan. Nah buat yang perempuannya, kalian boleh game ganda di dua lapangan, okay? Hahahaha." Kata Kaichou diiringi tawa.

"Huh, dasar aniki otak ecchi! Weee!" Teriak Rika kesal.

Aku yang daritadi duduk santai di sebelah Kaichou dengan mata membeku ke arah para_ cheerleaders,_ mendengarkan Kaichou yang berbicara ga jelas dan ga aku peduliin, akhirnya mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat.

"Heh Kaichou, menurutmu dari para bidadari itu mana yang paling indah?" Bisik ku pelan.

"Kalau menurut aku sih si anak tomboy Azuki Miho yang itu, tapi sayangnya aku udah ngedektin seseorang di club itu." Sahut Kaichou sambil menunjuk wanita yang daritadi aku perhatiin.

"Oh yang itu…eh yang rambut pendek sebahu itu? Tadi namanya siapa? Azu..Azu..Mi.." Kataku kaget.

"Azuki Miho. Jaaah santai santai.. Emang kenapa? Suka yaa? Hahahaha." Ucap Kaichou sambil tertawa.

"Geezz…iyaa sih suka, tapi.." Kataku ragu.

"Tapi apa? Kalau kamu _gentleman_ samperin, deketin, kenalan, dan tanya emailnya." Ucap Kaichou sambil menepuk punggungku.

"Gimana yaa..ragu aja, masa perempuan seindah dia belum punya bf." Kataku lesu.

"Iyaa sih. Ok deh nanti Aku bantuin. Sebagai seorang Kaichou, kalau ada anggotanya yang kesusahan, apalagi soal 'itu' pasti _I'll help u_." Sahut Kaichou lantang.

"Jaaah sok inggris dia hahaha. Ga usah, tenang aja aku bisa sendiri kalau soal beginian." Balasku sambil melirik Azuki _push up_.

"Ng… Ok dah ABS aja hahahaha." Kata Kaicihou tertawa.

"AbS? Apaan tuh?" Tanyaku heran.

"Asal Bapak Senang hahahaha." Sahut Kaichou tertawa (lagi).

"Geezz urusai yo" Ucapku kesal.

Hari itu pun 'latihan' selesai. Akupun pulang bareng Shuujin. Oh iya, Azuki Miho, si rambut pendek yang telah membuat mataku membeku selama 2 jam pun pulang meninggalkan gedung latihan bersama teman – temannya. Dan Itupun menjadi tanda berakhirnya latihan pertamaku di SBC (Shibuya Badminton Club).

Hmm.. _That was a weird day~_

* * *

**Again**

~Dibuku coretan matematika : Aku bernama lengkap Mashiro Moritaka. Aku berasal dari prefektur Kanagawa. Aku di Shibuya tinggal menyendiri di sebuah apartement di tengah kota. Aku sekolah di Shibuya _High School_, Tokyo. Aku masuk ke SBC di tengah – tengah semester 1. SBC (Shibuya Badminton Club), merupakan sebuah klub olahraga yang bergerak di olahraga bulutangkis. Sebenernyasaat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, aku mengambil semua formulir klub yang ada di SHS kecuali soccer club, kenapa? Karena aku mau nyari tantangan baru hahaha. Terus kenapa aku milih SBC? Yaa soalnya aku tahu kalau lulusan SHS pada banyak yang jadi pemain pro, kayak Kenichi Tago yang jadi andalan di tunggal putra Jepang, atau Noriyasu Hirata yang diandalin di ganda putri.~

Bosan, akupun akhirnya menulis sesuatu yang tidak jelas di buku coretan matematika sampai tertidur. Sigh~

"Mashiro-kun, Mashiro-kun." Ucap seseorang lembut.

"Hah? Iya kenapa?" Sahutku pelan setelah terbangun dari alam mimpi.

"Kamu dipanggil Hannabi-sensei di ruang guru." Sahutnya dengan suara lembut.

"Oh iya makasih yah udah ngasih tahu." Kataku sambil melihat samar – samar seorang wanita keluar dari ruang kelas.

Akupun ke ruang guru memenuhi panggilan Hannabi-sensei. Setelah 10 menit akupun keluar dari ruang guru dengan muka kusut. Lalu terdengar suara sepatu menghampiri dengan cepat.

"Hei Mashirooo, aku cari – cariin tahunya kamu disini." Kata Rika terengah – engah.

"Kenapa? Tumben nyariin." Sahutku tersenyum.

"Hari ini kata Kaichou engga ada latihan." Ucap Rika dengan napas yang tidak terengah – engah lagi.

"Lho kenapa? Aku belum pernah ngerasain menu latihan yang ngebuat lulusan SBC jadi pemain pro nih." Sahutku penasaran.

"Tadi Takajo-san ketua _cheers_ datengin aniki, dia minta izin buat nyewa satu gor penuh buat latihan _cheers_. Terus katanya lagi, kalau bisa anggota SBC pada datang buat _support _mereka anak kelas 1 dan 2." Jelas Rika panjang lebar.

"Takajo…-san, yang tinggi itu bukan, yang di avatarnya email Kaichou?" Kataku sembari mengusap kepala.

"Hah? Avatar email? Seriusan? Waah kacau nih! Liat aja! Aniki otak ecchi!" Gerutu Rika kesal.

"Hei..hei santai.. sigh~..oh iya, jam berapa mulai latihannya? Azuki Miho ikut kan?" Tanyaku.

"Yaa pulang sekolah katanya langsung pada ke gor aja… Eh tunggu! Azuki? Kenapa tiba - tiba nanya Azuki?" Ucap Rika bernada penasaran.

"Ah? Hahaha engga gapapa." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"_Ring..Ring..Ring_" bel pun berbunyi tanda berakhirnya istirahat ke dua.

"Eh udah bel tuh, aku ke kelas dulu yah, daaah." Kataku sambil membalikan badan.

"Oh iya makasih yah buat infonya hahaha." Kataku tertawa pelan.

"Huh! Iya iya sama – sama." Sahut Rika kesal karena tidak diberitahu alasan Mashiro menyebut nama Azuki tiba – tiba.

3 jam pun berlalu dengan cepat. Aku dan beberapa anggota SBC yang ada di kelasku, buru – buru membereskan alat tulis untuk kemudian meluncur ke gor.

"_Aku mah mau liatin Takajo-san" | "Ah aku sih mau memandang kecantikan Haruka" bla..bla..bla _Begitulah pembicaraan para anggota SBC saat berkumpul di koridor 1.

"Yoo, semuanya udah pada kumpul nih?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa pelan.

"Udaah…hahaha ini dia nih dateng Azuki lover." Kata Tatsumi sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Hah? Azuki mana?" Sahutku pura – pura ga tahu.

"Itu lho 'si rambut pendek' hahahahaha." Kata anggota SBC di situ serempak dilanjuti tertawa.

"geezzz, tau ah…" Kataku lemas.

Para laki – laki kelasku anggota SBC pun sampai di depan gor. Baru saja di depan gor, suara teriakan para _cheerleader_ terdengar hingga keluar gor.

"Haduuh sampai juga…pegelnyaa." Keluh Tatsumi sambil meregangkan badan.

"Gapapa lah pegel, yang penting kita bisa terhibur dengan _pyramid _yang dibuat oleh para _cheerleaders_ hahaha." Ucap Daisuke senang.

Mereka pun masuk ke gor, dan di sana .. banyak sekali murid SHS, bagaikan lautan manusia.

"Wiiih ramenya…eh, eh, itu ngapain perempuan – perempuan SBC dateng juga?" Tanya Daisuke sambil menunjuk sekumpulan perempuan SBC di bagian kanan gor.

"Jaaaah liat tuh, mungkin gara – gara 2 pelatih ganteng _cheers_ yang katanya pro." Kataku menunjuk 2 pria berambut spike dan harajuku yang memandu para _cheerleader._

"Yoo Mashiro, dateng juga kamu? Kirain ga dateng." Canda Shuujin.

"Hahaha datenglah.. kan mau lihat Azuki semangat latihan." Candaku

"Oh iya, ngomong – ngomong tentang Azuki, tadi aku bilang ke temennya pas di sekolah buat ngajak pulang bareng." Ucap Shuujin diiringi senyum anehnya.

"Hah? Pulang bareng? Ngapain?" Kataku sedikit kesal.

"Yaa biar kamu bisa ngobrol sama Azuki lah." Bales Shuujin.

"Haaah terserah aja dah." Gerutuku kesal.

Akupun duduk di sebelah Shuujin daan…ga tau sengaja atau engga, Shuujin milih tempat duduk yang Azuki bisa _face to face_ denganku. Akupun memutuskan untuk pindah tempat duduk.

Namun aku melihat Azuki tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi aku merasa seperti dia mengatakan 'iya gapapa'.

Akupun memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di tempat itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.00, sesi latihan terakhir _cheerleader club _sebelum mengikuti lomba pun diakhiri dengan _"Trivelli! Go! Fight! Win!" _seluruh penonton pun bertepuk tangan, ada juga yang meniupkan terompet.

"Mashiro, gimana tadi penampilan Azuki?" Tanya Shuujin.

"Ga gimana – gimana hahahaha." Candaku.

"Hei jadi pulang bareng ga?" Tanya Sakura tiba – tiba.

"Jadi..jadi.. Mashiro ayoo, _have a nice "trip" brother_ hahaha." Canda Shuujin.

"Haaaah." Kataku menghela napas panjang.

Kita berdua, Aku dan Shuujin dengan ke 6 teman anggota _Cheerleader Club _pun pulang bersama. Perlahan Shuujin dan ke lima anggota _cheers _berjalan lebih cepat dari aku dan…Azuki. Aku bingung, namun tiba – tiba…

"Hey Mashiro, aku denger kamu tinggal di apartement di tengah kota ya?" Tanya Azuki pelan.

"Iyaa, kenapa?" Jawabku singkat karena kaget aku berbicara dengan wanita yang disukai oleh banyak senpai.

"Ga kenapa – kenapa sih… Emang rumahmu jauh? Kamu asalnya darimana?" Tanya Azuki melanjutkan pertanyaan.

"Aku? Aku dari Prefektur Kanagawa. Di sana ga ada sekolahan yang bagus, jadi aku memilih untuk tinggal di Shibuya sendiri." Jawabku cepat.

"Ooh…kamu ga takut sendirian di apartement? Emang ga kangen sama orang tua?" Tanya Azuki lagi.

"Kangen ya pasti, tapi kalau takut sih engga." Jawabku sembari tersenyum.

"_Tunggu kayaknya aku pernah denger suara itu di suatu tempat." Bisikku._

"Waah kalau aku sih udah pasti takut, apalagi di Shibuya yang termasuk ramai." Sahutnya sembari memegang erat tasnya.

"_Hmmm….di..di..di..oh iya di kelas waktu aku ketiduran pas pelajaran matematika dan istirahat di bangunin. Dia bilang katanya aku dipanggil sama Hannabi-sensei." Bisik ku yakin._

"Oh iya, Azuki….." belum selesai aku bertanya tiba – tiba suara _handphone_ berdering dan Azuki pun mengangkatnya.

"Bla…bla…Iyaa nunggunya di depan stasiun Shibuya Center aja…bla…bla.." kata Azuki menanggapi telpon itu.

"Ng maaf Mashiro tadi…" Kata Azuki terputus.

"Eh, aku lewat sini, makasih ya semuanya udah pulang bareng. Kapan – kapan kita pulang bareng lagi..daaaah." Ucapku tersenyum.

_Why? Tapi aku udah ngira sih jadi gapapa hahahaha~_

* * *

**This is the end? Or…**

Dua tahun telah berlalu. Semenjak kejadian itu aku sangat jarang datang ke latihan SBC walaupun aku masih menjadi anggota mereka.

Azuki? Aku jarang ngeliat dia lagi walaupun dia kelasnya bersebelahan dengan kelasku.

Oh iya aku sih ga dendam sama dia.. Cuma kesel aja…kenapa waktu itu aku punya perasaan sama dia tapi aku sendiri punya firasat kalau dia udah punya bf? Sigh IDGAF ^^

"Ring…Ring…Ring…" Bel pun berbunyi tanda waktu istirahat.

"Hey Mashiro, kita beli makan di kantin yuk." Kata Akitoshi teman sebangku ku.

"Ayoo, aku laper juga nih hahaha." Kataku diiringi tawa.

Aku dan Akitoshi pun pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makan. Saat kembali ke kelas…

"Hai Mashiro…" Sapa seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu sebelah kelas ku. Azuki.

"Yo.." Sahutku singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke depan.

"_Kenapa ya?" Bisikku pelan._

2 Minggu berlalu saat dia, Azuki, menyapaku.

"Mashirooo…" Panggil seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar, Shuujin.

"Kenapa?" Sahutku singkat.

"Waduuh jutek banget nih, kenapa? Ada masalah? Cerita dooong hahaha." Tanya Shuujin penasaran.

"Hahahaha engga ga ada apa apa tenang aja." Jawabku santai.

"Ooh yaudah.. eh ke perpus yuk, udah lama nih ga baca buku hehe." Ajak Shuujin pelan.

"Males ah, paling ada maunya." Sahutku ragu.

"Tau aja hahaha…yaudah kalau ga mau.. kita ke kantin aja." Ajak Shuujin lagi.

"Nah kalau itu ayo hahaha." Jawabku sambil berdiri.

Aku dan Shuujin pun ke kantin dan membeli beberapa _snacks_, lalu..

"Eh Mashiro, aku punya berita baik nih." Kata Shuujin kegirangan.

"Berita apa? Asli apa bohongan?" Tanyaku curiga.

"Maunya yang mana nih? Hahaha. Gini, aku denger Azuki udah bubar sama bf nya." Kata Shuujin semangat.

"Azuki? Baguslah haha." Sahutku singkat

"Yaa bagus kan? Berarti kamu bisa deketin dia lagi.. dan sekarang dijamin dia single ga ganda campuran lagi.. hehe." Ucap Shuujin semangat.

"Hahaha kalau dia masih ganda campuran juga gapapa. Nanti lawan aku sama Rika.. weeee." Candaku.

"Eeh ini serius, sumpah demi tuhan." Kata Shuujin sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jarinya diiringi *sfx demi tuhan*

"Iya emang siapa yang bilang ga percaya? Hahaha ada ada aja kamu ini." Ucapku sembari tertawa.

"Iyaa..iyaa.. maaf. Tapi emang benerkan kamu bisa deketin dia lagi?" Kata Shuujin dengan muka murung.

"Ooh itu, tapi kenapa pake lagi yah? Emang aku pernah deketin dia?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

"Mungkin pernah hahaha." Canda Shuujin.

18 menit kemudian, Shuujin dan aku pun selesai makan dan berniat pergi ke perpus. Namun tiba – tiba…

"Hai…Mashirooo." Panggil seseorang yang aku kenal suaranya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hah?" Sahutku heran.

"Ng…eh iya aku lupa, ada pr Sejarah yang belum. Mashiro aku ke kelas dulu yah. _Have a nice dream_." Kata Shuujin sambil berlari menuju ke kelasnya.

Akupun bingung dan kembali ke kelas~

Sebulan telah berlalu, tak terasa hari – hari ku di kelas 2 tinggal menghitung hari. Namun saat pekan remedial, aku mendengar sesuatu yang membuat aku bingung…

"_Eh beneran?" | __"Azuki yang anggota cheers itu?" | "Iyaa siapa lagi?" | "Hebat ya dia bisa ke terima pertukaran pelajar." | "kemana dia katanya?" | "Kalau ga salah ke Gibsonia, Pennsylvania, USA." | "Waah bener – bener dia, udah pinter, cantik, tomboy,..perfect deh." | "Iya tuh bener bangert."_

"_Hah? Beneran? Masa iya?" Pikirku bingung._

Lalu…

"Hayooo bengong aja! Mikirin Azuki ya?" Tanya Shuujin dengan nada aneh.

"Iyaa, bingung nih, emang…." Kataku yang belum selesai yang langsung di potong oleh Shuujin.

"Eh, daripada bingung, mendingan kamu tanya Itou Naara deh alamat email Azuki." Bujuk Shuujin.

"Yaudah, dimana dia sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Di kelasnya mungkin." Jelas Shuujin.

Akupun bergegas mencari Itou. Aku cari ke beberapa tempat tidak ketemu. Aku pun mencoba mendatangi perpus dan…

"Hah..hah..hah..ketemu juga.." Ucapku terengah.

"Ooh Mashiro..kenapa?" Tanya Itou.

"Kamu punya alamat email Azuki kan? Aku boleh minta ga?" Tanyaku dengan napas terengah lagi.

"Ooh punya 'Azuki_Miho *******.com'." Kata Itou sambil menunjukkan layar _handphone_ nya yang tertera alamat email Azuki.

"Ok makasih yaa" Ucapku singkat.

"Iya sama – sama." Bales Itou.

Akupun bergegas kembali ke rumah ku, di Prefektur Kanagawa. Sampai di Kanagawa pukul 10 malam, aku pun langsung menunggu bus di halte. Beberapa menit kemudian bus datang dan mengantarku ke depan rumah. Sampai rumah, aku langsung membuka laptop dan mengedit bahan blog ku yang bercerita tentang 'sesuatu darinya'.

Namun sebelum aku mengedit blog…

Aku langsung membuka _handphone_ dan mengirim email ke Azuki dan ia pun merespon:

"_Maaf ganggu, ini Azuki bukan?"_

"_Ini siapa?"_

"_Mashiro, maaf ya ngirim email malem2."_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Engga, cuma mau nanya kamu di tempatin di kota apa di us?"_

"_Gibsonia, Pennsylvania."_

"_Oh ok. Maaf ganggu."_

"_Haha ganggu sih engga, cumin random aja. Oke deh."_

Setelah mengirim email, aku pun bergegas mengedit isi blog yang 'seharusnya berkata lain' itu.

Sembari mengedit blog, aku dan Azuki saling mengirim email. Aku merasa 'sesuatu yang berbeda' saat aku berkomunikasi dengannya walaupun hanya melalui email. Aku pun menyadari dan menyesal bahwa aku telah melakukan hal bodoh, menafikkan 'rasa kagum' kepada Azuki yang pernah bersemayam di dalam diriku, jiwaku, dan pikiran ku.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal lain, kecuali memberikan _link_ blogku yang berisi cerita 'sesuatu darinya'. Dan aku harap dia mengetahui perasaanku lewan kalam blog itu.

Namun aku tidak menyesal, karena setiap akhir, pasti ada awalan. Dan aku berharap bahwa akhir cerita ini dengannya berubah menjadi awal yang indah bersamanya nanti.

* * *

_Perasaan ini bagai sebuah buku_

_Jika telah ditulis maka akan terlihat_

_Jika telah dibaca maka akan mengerti isinya_

_Dan ketika disimpan akan tertumpuk oleh buku lainnya_

_Ya itulah "rasa kagum" ku_

_Jika aku bisa menyapamu_

_Mungkin kamu dapat melihat sesungguhnya diriku_

_Jika aku memberitahu "rasa kagum" ku_

_Mungkin kamu bisa mengerti maksudku_

_Dan pada akhirnya… _

"_rasa kagum" ini tetap bungkam_

_Sehingga…_

"_rasa kagum" yang ada perlahan tertimbun_

_Oleh memori yang akan kita buat…_

_Di masa depan_

* * *

**Owari~~**

Yoo, akhirnya rampung. Huft.

Sempet tertunda gara2 persiapan ukk, tapi pas liburan langsung ngebut :D

*Maaf baru di upload gara2 bikin 3 ficts jadi kelupaan #31 :D*

Antara nyata dan tidak sih. Dan banyak yang menyimpang dari 'aslinya' hehe.

Ok deh singkat aja, bagus ga bagus mohon reviewnya ya, ngeflame atau engga, itu terserah anda ;)

Btw, inilah inspirasiku di fict ini : Z31, Hdi, Fbr, Jla, RKP, R2, OB, Ht, Fhr, TkP

My next fict…err Coming soon (di uploadnya :D) ^^

Ja ne minna san :p


End file.
